


Double proposal

by MilyV



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, SuFin, finsu, i loved this idea so much, i needed to write it down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 11:24:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyV/pseuds/MilyV
Summary: Tino and Berwald were ready to take the next step. But neither of them knew that the other one felt exactly the same thing.





	Double proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from otpprompts.tumblr.com

Both of them were quite nervous that night because they had been planning to propose to each other that same day… The problem was that neither of them knew about the plans that the other had.

They decided to spend the night in a remote hill, in the forest, away from any sound that could even bother them. While it was Tino’s idea, Berwald thought that it was the perfect place to propose and Tino obviously felt the same way.

The trip was too awkward, which was strange considering that they were already living together and Tino always made most of the conversation. But the Finnish couldn’t talk in that moment, he was rehearsing in his head the small speech that he had prepared for that night.

Berwald would have notice that behavior if he wasn’t busy thinking the same. Matthias suggested to do it in a party, in front of everybody, so he could help him if Tino said no. But the Swedish man couldn’t disagree anymore. He barely could talk in front of people, how he was supposed to propose to Tino if he felt that everyone was judging him?

Tino put some music and smiled to his boyfriend. He was sure about his decision. He knew that he wanted to marry Berwald almost at the first date and he finally was able to admit that. He never thought that he would meet the love of his life, yet Berwald was sitting next to him. He couldn’t ask for more.

Once they parked, they grabbed the stuff from the back of the truck and began to walk. They could easily find their way, since that place was their favorite spot to camp since they have started dating and they could never change it.

Like the trip, the walk was also almost in silence. Tino thought for a moment that maybe there was something strange between the two of them but them he shook his head. Maybe they were too tired to have a conversation in that moment.

Anyways, even though he was a little bit confused by his partner’s silence, Berwald thought that he had never looked as handsome like in that moment. Well, he always felt that way for him. He didn’t need to hear anything to realize that Tino was the one and he couldn’t believe still that the Finnish agreed to go on a date with him in the first place. He was lucky guy, for sure.

 When they finally reached to the spot, they began to take everything and to start making the camp. It wouldn’t take too long anyways. Berwald touched one of his pant’s pockets to be sure that the small box was still there.

The Swedish man was giving him the back so Tino decided to give a quick look to his backpack. He grabbed the small box and put in the pocket of his jacket. He tried to do it very quickly so Berwald wouldn’t ask questions.

After they settled, they went fishing for a couple of hours. Both of them agreed that it was the best way to keep thinking in their own plans. It was an excuse to not to talk.

The night came way too soon for both of them. The time was getting closer and closer and the tension could have been cut in that moment. They were staring at the small fire that Tino prepared. They have already eaten dinner and now it was a matter of how had the courage to do it first.

Tino took a deep breath and moved so he could be next to Berwald. He grabbed his hand and tried to remember the speech that he had prepared. But he was so nervous that he had all the words messed up.

“I… You know, I thought you were special since our first date” Tino tried to not look directly at Berwald’s face because he was so embarrassed.

“Really?” Berwald raised an eyebrow. Was Tino going to break up with him or something?

“Yeah, I knew you were different and I knew that… “ The Finnishs tried to remember but he was afraid of the rejection.

“I felt like I loved you since the first date” Berwald was planning to do it in a more subtle way but for some reason Tino started to mumble. He had to grab the moment before it disappeared.

Tino laughed which made Berwald feel bad. He didn’t think it was that funny. But maybe he was seeing things that actually weren’t there.

“Well, I think I can win this competition. I thought you were perfect to be my husband” Tino awkwardly said.

Berwald looked shocked for a couple of minutes before trying to remain calm. Tino was talking in riddles or something like that.

The Finnish man couldn’t wait any longer. He needed an answer so he started to dig in his pockets.

“Tino, I love you and I’ll always do so…” But Berwald realized that Tino wasn’t listening to him “Is something wrong?” He finally asked.

“I spent so many nights thinking about this and I ruined it” Tino said before finally grabbing the box “I’m sorry. I tried my best but I got nervous…” The Finnish apologized. He was making an effort to not to cry.

Berwald tried to hug him but Tino got in one knee.

“So, what do you say? Will you marry me, Bear-Ber?” Tino was about to cry, maybe from happiness. Well, he was hoping that.

But instead of Berwald giving him an instant answer, he stood in silence for a while.

“Oh…” Berwald was so surprised that he couldn’t even understand what was happening. He was supposed to propose to Tino, not the all the way around.

“Oh?” Tino was confused. Why wouldn’t Berwald say yes? He was feeling more and more embarrassed.

“The thing is…” The Swedish looked for the ring that he had on one of his pockets and then showed it to Tino “I was planning to ask you to marry me” He explained.

Silence. Complete silence.

And then Tino burst into laughter. He couldn’t believe.

“Oh my…” Tino lloked at the ring and then looked at Berwald.

“So will you marry me?” Berwald popped the question anyway, even though it wasn’t the proposal that he had rehearsed.

Tino sat in his lap and gave him a kiss.

“But you still have not given me an answer, Mister!” Tino demanded. He was in shock.

Berwald looked away before nodding.

“Yes, I’ll marry you” He was still wasn’t sure what the hell was going on. Did they just propose to each other?

Tino kissed him one more time before putting the ring in this finger.

“Then I accept” He replied really excited.

Neither of them couldn’t describe what they were feeling in that moment. It was a mixture of confusion and excitement.

“I guess we are engaged!” Tino yelled even though he knew that nobody could hear him.

Berwald smiled before hugging him tidily.

“Yes, we are” He replied.

It wasn’t the proposal that they had planned for months, yet it still felt like it was just perfect.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
